Skins and Souls
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: Basically a whole bunch of OCs. But the interesting part is that there are four authors. So read now. Co-authors: Savikatze, Smittyfajita, Jayman 551
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon(Cheiko and Fate Seeker)****: Friends of gold, come as we start our journey into a wondrous land! Where death is pretty much impossible to meet... since he lives in a closet all day.**

**And so our story begins in the heart of Death City...**

**Savikatze(Rito Mori and Naomi Heart):**** The crazy adventure of six. A tale of romance, suspense, drama- lol just kidding. But yes, there shall be romance. Just a bit, y'know you like that sorta thing. ^_^ And lots of Ocs. Don't worry, there won't be any Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's entering this story. If one Oc comes off as one, though, feel free to punch one of us in the face. Again, jk. But tell us immediately so we know. Also, I'm not as great a writer as Dragon but hey deal with it.**

**Dragon:**** AWWW SAVI! You flatter me! Gosh darn it Jayman, where the heck are you?!):**

**Savikatze: JAY! And you're welcome~ Fajita say something next.**

**Fajita(Rai and Ryder): ****This will be pure epicness... That's all I have to say**

**Savikatze:**** Aw yes. Now lettuce begin.**

_**Cheiko's POV**_

The Autumn breeze blew gently outside the academy, a silent hush behind the teachings of Dr. Stein. Merely ten minutes had passed before Cheiko had decided she was bored. She glanced out the window, directing her attention to bright colored leaves floating through the wind.

"Hey, Cheiko." Fate tapped my hand with his pencil.

"Huh?" I asked somewhat startled.

"What're you doing? Stop gazing off like that. Pay attention, would ya?" He rolled his eyes smiling slightly. It wasn't like him to care much about class, I knew that.

"_Shhhhh."_ Someone hushed us. I laughed and returned my attention to the lesson.

_**Rito's POV**_

Rito, someone who came off cold to almost everyone who encountered him, sat in the back row of Dr. Stein's classroom, drumming his fingers along the edge of his desk. _Boooring... _He thought to himself and gave a yawn. It's been awhile since he first joined the academy, but he hasn't made a single friend. Yet he couldn't care less.

"Mr. Mori, would you like to come up to the front of the class and explain the reasoning of this lesson?" Dr. Stein asked. He always enjoys picking on me. I hate it.

"Yeah, go ahead and give it a try!" Naomi chirped while leaning back in her chair, winking at me.

"Shut up," I mumble and walk up to the front of the room. I take the eroded piece of chalk into my hands and write everything down on the board. I prefer to write rather than talk. It's just easier for me. I sit back down next to Naomi, whose eyes twinkle at me.

"You did great!" She gushed. I rolled my eyes. I guess you could say she's my only friend.

"Thanks."

_**Rai's POV**_

Wow! Dr. Stein is the most amazing teacher ever! I love his class so much! I sat there eagerly taking notes. Ryder, my weapon sitting next to me, just stared at me. I noticed him watching me and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Some people can have fun at school!" I whispered.

"What about when Dr. Stein does dissections?" He smiled at me knowing I would cringe at the thought. And I did.

I quickly perked up when Dr. Stein was going to ask a question for one of the students to answer. But of course he called on Rito. I guess that's alright. He's super smart and probably needs to get up and talk more, though he didn't talk anyway. Already annoyed by this I look over and see Fate Seeker and Cheiko Starr talking. I shush them before I start to take notes again. Ryder starts to think of a way to make fun of me. I can tell because of the smile he gets on his face. But then I guess he decides not to.

_**Naomi's POV**_

Rito is so cute! Sure, he may be my meister but I think of him as much more! I know how he hates socializing, so I tend to do it for him, or encourage him to talk (which rarely ever works), but no matter what, he's still amazing, and he's really smart too!

I fix my hair bow in the mirror. Today's practice day. That means more time to spend with Rito! I rush out onto the field to meet up with him.

"Sorry, I think i'm a little late..."

"It's fine, c'mon we better start." He replies. I transform into a scythe and we begin our practice. **I don't like writing action scenes XP **

When we're finished, Rito opens a bottle of water and lets me have some before he takes a sip. He really is an affectionate guy, but most people don't know that... Which is sad.

"I said, do you want to eat supper now?" Rito repeats. I snap out of my trance and nod happily.  
"Food!"

We step into a local Mcdonalds. We're only students after all, not like we can go eat gourmet every frickin' day.

"What do you want?" Rito asks while taking out his wallet.

I stare up at the menu. "Um... A McChicken with lemonade. Oh and large fries." Rito nods and orders himself a cheeseburger with a Pepsi. I don't know about you, but this is like the best food on earth to me after a long day of fighting.

Rito suddenly perks up from his burger and looks around. "There's a presence around here..."

"Of a soul?" I ask in shock._ Why Mcdonalds of all places? _

Rito nods. "I think it may be coming from outside, let's go." He quickly gets up and pulls my arm. "W-Wait, I haven't finished my fries!" I cry as they spill all over me and onto the gross floor. _There goes the rest of my supper..._

_**Fate's POV**_

"Alright Cheiko, you ready?" I ask, preparing to change into my other form. Cheiko gave me one stiff nod, which was my cue. Prepared to put on a show, I glowed (literally) with anticipation. I backflipped and shifted into a staff mid flip, landing in Cheiko's hands. "Let's go." I say.

"Right. Fate, Bo scar!" She grins. Together we jump into action, flinging ourselves towards the enemy as one. Then right as we were about to hit the tiny little demon like figure, we crash forward, falling to the ground. The demon-freak thing laughs menacingly and takes off. I stumble to my feet, ready to keep fighting.

"Shit." I hiss.

"It's okay." Cheiko mumbles. A bruise was already starting to form on her neck... Ouch.

"It's not okay! It's-"

"Look."  
A flash of light shone in the distance near the running shadow of the once human figure. Two more shadows destroyed it easily, a weapon and a meister. I sigh and help Cheiko up.

"Who are those people?" She asks.

"Think they're from the academy?" I wonder.

The two shadows walked toward us with no hesitation. Sure enough they were students at the DWMA.

******Fajita is going to write in Fate's POV now(;******

"Looked like you needed some help." The voice came from the bow and arrow the girl was holding.

"Wait," Cheiko stops and looks around. "I sense more coming this way."

"Well we can take care them." The girl smiles.

"And you can sit back and watch." The weapon laughs.

Of course Cheiko and I wouldn't take this.

All of us got in our ready positions. I placed myself in front of Cheiko, ready to protect her no matter what. The girl had her bow pulled back, an arrow cleverly attached to a chain at the ready.

There were three that came out. We charged forward ready for another try at the Bo scar. We charge again at the demon but he blocks us and throws us aside. The other team killed him with one shot of an arrow.

As we got up we saw that after they shot the arrow the other demon had snuck behind them and pounced on the girl. She screamed as she tried to wiggle her arm out to have a chance at either stabbing him with the arrow or using the bow for defense. As she struggled, we took the chance to try using our move again. Just when the demon was about to slash at her we charged at it with everything we had. This time successfully landing on our target and killing it. As the girl stood up, you could hear her breath shaking.

"Looked like you needed some help." Cheiko smiled at them.

The girl glared back but then we quickly turned our attention to the remaining demon who had already started to run away. So far for this fight it was tied one to one. Cheiko and the other girl both looked at eachother challengingly then quickly they both raced toward the demon.

They ran right next to each other, neither wanting the other to get ahead. Then suddenly Cheiko stopped panting.

"Cheiko, what are you doing?" I yelled at her knowing she could run for longer than this and hating the look of triumph on the other girl who continued running for the demon.

"Fate, where are we?" Cheiko asked, not pretending to be out of breath anymore.

"Well I don't quite remember but it looks like we're in a city." I answer confused.

"What do they have a lot of in cities?" Cheiko smiles.

I don't answer waiting for her to just show me already.

She goes over to the side of the road and calls for a taxi. When the driver pulls up she swiftly shoves him out of the drivers seat and starts up the car. She goes zooming down the road. Thankfully it's late at night and not many people are there. Finally she catches up with the girl and the demon. The girl is just far enough away from the demon that Cheiko was able to cut between them and use the car to smash into the demon. She quickly jumps out and we deliver a final blow to kill the demon.

"I think we win." Cheiko boasts.

"No no no," the other girl stops Cheiko. "We are now tied because we got your demon that you messed up on before."

"Fine," I cut in hoping for this not to turn into a fight. "We'll just have to finish this some other time."

"Then what are your names?" The girl asks

"I'm Cheiko and this is Fate." Cheiko introduces us.

"And I'm Rai and this is Ryder." The girl didn't ask if we wanted to know her name.

Rai started making her way back to Death City while Cheiko and I headed the other way. We didn't really have anywhere to go this way but there was no way we would want to run into them again on our way home.

_**Ryder's POV **_

I changed back to human form as we made our way back to death city. If only I had a fan, I could cool Rai down. I could almost see the steam puffing out of her ears.

"How could they just cheat like that?!" Rai complained as she always did.

"There are no such rules." I say calmly. She almost fights back but knows I'm right. So she just walks with a more of a stomp than a step. How would I get out of this one?

"Hey come this way!" I decide to try and take her mind off of it.

She hesitantly follows me with crossed arms. I take her to an open building and we go all the way up to the roof.

"Look isn't it cool up here?" I excitedly stand on the edge and look out.

"Be careful!" Rai yells at me, "Don't die!"

Looking back I grin at her and see a smile creeping up on her face in return. She stands next to me and we just stand there. Looking out at the city from this point of view was nice. After a long moment of silence, Rai decided to speak.

"Ryder, when we get back, let's train and learn as much as we can." I look to her but she keeps gazing at the stars.

"The next time we see those guys," She now looks at me. "We are going to win by so much that they would think a hit from excalibur was nothing."

**Happy first chapter! There's still one more team. (; Favorite, Follow, Review!^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo!**  
**Dragon: It's nice to see you again. Just kidding, we don't see you. But you read us. :D**  
**Savikatze: Hope you liked our first chapter! Don't forget to post a review! **  
**Fajita: O.o I see you**  
**Savikatze: Boo.**  
**Dragon: Jay is still MIA.**

**Rito's POV:**  
Naomi and I rush out of McDonald's into the parking lot.  
"I don't see anything." Naomi said sourly,  
"Be patient, it's gotta come out eventually now that it senses us." I reply. Just as if it heard us on que, a pointy nosed elf-looking monster with an eye patch stepped out from behind the dumpster.  
"That's one ugly lookin' thing." Naomi scoffed, turning into a scythe.  
"Yeah well, we can take care of it easily." I say as I sprint toward it at full speed.  
Blarg fighting scene skip...

**Naomi's POV:**  
I become human again. I won't admit that match was a little difficult to Rito...  
"Good job." Rito murmurs. My eyes light up with joy. But I got praised!  
The next morning...  
Today is an important day! Exam day. And what's even worse is after that demon fight yesterday I didn't have any time to cram in any studying... Hopefully Rito lets me take a peek at his notes before school. Of course he'd let me!  
"No." Rito immediately says.  
"Whaaaaat? Why. Not?" I cry.  
"You were suppose to take notes during Dr. Stein's lectures, but you were too busy doodling pictures in your notebooks. It appeared you didn't care if you failed the exam, so clearly, you don't deserve them."  
"Oh, come on!" I try to grab his books from his grasp but he holds them up high and out of my reach.  
"Nuh uh-uh." If you look closely, you could see he had a smirk on his face, it was obvious he enjoys pissing me off...  
"Rito you're such a meanie..." I finally give up and open my locker to retrieve my text books, they're the only help I'll be able to get...

**Chieko's POV:**  
"Today we'll be dissecting a soul." Dr. Stein announced. The class ooed and awed.  
"Well this should be interesting." Fate mumbled beside me.  
"Indeed." I sighed. Interesting and boring. Everyone knows the inside of the soul is purely made up of matter. If the soul is evil, the matter is dark. If the soul is good, the matter is light. Each soul has a color according to it's behaviors. The inside of the soul is hardly any different from the outside.  
Outside it was cold and rainy. The rain would soon turn to hail, then to snow. It was only a matter of time.  
"Cheiko, what are you thinking about? You look so... off." Fate says.  
"Snow." I answered bitterly.  
"Geez, it's two months away from Winter and you're already thinking about that?"  
"Yes." I rested my head on my hand.  
"You need to get a life."  
THWACK  
I whacked him with my hand.

**Fate's POV:**  
"What the hell, Chi?" He hissed.  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Seeker?"  
"No, sir." Fate flicked his finger. "Business as usual."  
"I hope that business is learning. Because a class without learning is-"  
"Stein!" Another teach burst through the door.  
"What is it?" Dr. Stein asked calmly.  
"There's a witch in Death City! She's highly dangerous and has already destroyed three buildings!"he panted.  
"Mr. Blood, I assure you there is a solution to this." Stein said, pushing up his glasses.  
"She's going after your laboratory!" He yelled.  
"Class dismissed."

**Ryder's POV: **  
Sometimes I wonder why I teamed up with Rai. She's bossy and now she's training me to death! She's even trying to get me to take notes in class! We are dissecting a soul. I don't know if she knows that's boring. I put my head down on the desk and grumble. She can really be a pain sometimes. But then I think back to the first time I met her.  
It was back then... Back then I got into a lot of fights I probably shouldn't have.  
"Give it up pipsqueak." The biggest fighter of the gang yelled at me. I just charged again. Using my free hand to hold my other which had only a chain where the arm should be and and arrow where the hand would be. I hated how a bow couldn't be used with only one person. I always wished I was something cool like a sword instead.  
I rushed at him using my arrow like a knife. He grunted as I cut him on the cheek and he punched me in the stomach and sent me to the ground. Then he picked me up by my shirt collar and punched me a few more times. After they left I laid there.  
I've never really known why I decided to fight. After trying to figure it out I figured that I was probably just bored. Isn't that why anyone ever does anything? There's really no great purpose. We are all just people finding something to do. Trying to get our hands on anything that's interesting.  
Standing up I felt a little off so I knew I should sit back down. Instead I went into an ice cream shop nearby. I'd never had any ice cream and I never planned to. I just needed somewhere to sit. A girl who worked there asked me if I wanted anything. I told her I was meeting someone. She nodded and walked happily away. I never really cared for those kinds of people much. I watched her. She seemed genuinely interested in anything any of the customers said. Why would she do this. Because she's bored? It didn't seem that way. She could have just walked along and not cared about them. Was it for tips? No, as I looked around I noticed that no such things were taken at this shop.  
I had gone into some kind of a daze and didn't take notice to what the girl was doing anymore. Until I finally looked out the window and saw her fighting demon type thing. She had nothing to fight with and it was probably really dangerous. Debating whether or not I should go would take too long. I just ran out there and rushed to her.  
"Do you know how to shoot a bow?" I ask her.  
"I could figure it out." She pants.  
I quickly change into a bow and she catches me. She tries to set up the arrow while dodging. Finally after countless attempts she finally got the arrow in position and shot it at the demon. But the arrow fell to the ground not even close to the demon. She tried to pick up the arrow but the demon had taken this chance to tackle her.  
"It doesn't matter just stab now!" I yelled at her.  
She fumbled for the arrow trying not to get killed and finally her fingers found the cool metal. The girl grabbed it and stabbed the demon with it. The demon was now lifeless and burst in the air leaving it's red evil soul. I changed back into a human and ate the soul. While doing this I didn't notice that the girl had started walking back towards the ice cream store.  
I was about to let her go until I realized how lonely I would be again. Maybe I wouldn't mind such a happy person being around me. I decided to run over to her to catch up to her. As I did this I realized it was a bad idea because of my earlier wounds. I crumbled to the ground and didn't wake up for awhile.  
When I woke up I was in the back of the ice cream shop with all the ice cream. It was nice and cold. The girl showed up again with some ice cream and offered it to me with a smile. I stuck out my tongue.  
"No way am I going to eat that stuff!" I looked away from it.  
"We don't have anything else here," she frowned. "Aren't you hungry?"  
My stomach grumbled but I kept on telling her I wasn't hungry. I haven't tasted it because I could never afford to waste my money on it but I'm sure it just isn't good. She finally gives up. And we sit there wondering what to say.  
"Ya know what?" She starts. "I'd like to learn how to shoot a bow some day."  
"Ya know what?" I ask. "I know a guy that can teach you."

**Rai's POV**  
How exciting was this?! I nudged Ryder awake. He just grumbled and put his head down.  
"Ryder there's a witch in death city!" I told him excitedly. This finally got him to wake up.  
"And it's headed towards Dr. Stein's Lab!" I pushed him up out of his chair and ran for the door while most people were distracted from panic.  
"We aren't going there are we?!" Ryder looked at me in disbelief.  
I grinned at him barely to control my excitement. This was the moment we had been training for! Now we could prove ourselves. If only I could get Ryder to come with.  
"If you come with I'll give you ice cream!" I spoke to him like he was a dog that I was going to give a treat to. And he perked up like a dog and came running for the door and passed me. He loves ice cream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon: Jay is like a sleeping Panda...**  
**Savikatze: Well wake him up.**  
**Dragon: It's not that simple...**  
**Savikatze: How do I change?**  
**Dragon: Well first you gotta go to rehab... Then some therapy and support from your friends might help... Oh wait we're not talking about that are we? Just go to settings and I'm sure you'll figure it out from there**  
**Savikatze: ... i cant find it**  
**Dragon: My writing for this and last chapter is a little off from using my ipad over my computer. Don't worry! It will return to normal once I am home from vacation!（＾＿＾） **  
**Savikatze: Why is the discussion of my rehab in the a/n? : **  
**Dragon: Cause I'm hilarious.**  
**Savikatze: *sigh* Readers, I do not have a cocaine addiction.**  
**Dragon: You don't know until you try!（＾∇＾） ****huh... I wonder if that will show up as squares when I post this...**  
**Fajita: O.O**

**Fate:**  
"Damn it, Chi."  
"Hey! I'm really trying here, this isn't easy!"  
"Just use your strength."  
"I am using my strength!"  
"All you have to do is one pull up." I say.  
She sighs, hanging from the bar and tries again. "This is impossible."  
"You can do it." I don't want to remind her that she has to do it in order to get a passing grade. Other classes had continued as normal even though Stein had dismissed Chemistry.  
"Arrgggh!" She finally pulls her chin above the bar and drops to the ground.  
"Good work." I say dusting off my hands.  
"Get over here and help me up you ass." She snarls.  
"All in good time." I say taking my time to walk over to her. I give her my hand and pull her to her feet.  
"Good, now carry me to class." She says hopping on my back.  
"Yes your majesty." I say drooling with sarcasm. She kicks my rib cage. "Oof!"  
We walk into class late, all thanks to Cheiko. I swear sometimes this girl holds me back... But that's probably a good thing.  
"Fate!"  
"What?" I hissed.  
"Stop! You can't!" She cried. I turned on her, we were so much younger back then... She was so small.  
"Can't what, Cheiko?"  
"Stop hurting him! The more you hurt him the more you hurt yourself." She explained with teary eyes. I quickly forgot about my victim and bolted towards her. She cowered against the trunk of a willow tree. I towered over her ready to strike when she suddenly stopped crying.  
"You are one sad soul aren't you." She said in a totally different tone.  
"Huh?"  
"I don't understand you. Whatever, I'm not afraid of you." She stood up and looked at me with gleaming eyes. Those vicious gleaming eyes...  
"Wanna be my partner?" She held out her hand. Such a contradiction.  
I took it. "Sure." I grinned.

"Fate!" Cheiko nudges me.  
"What?" I growl.  
"Stop snoozing. Didn't you hear the teacher?" She asks, annoyed.  
"No."  
"This class is dismissed, too." I look up, sure enough, this teacher had disappeared as well.  
"Cool. Lets go grab some lunch, I'm starving." I say dragging Chi out of class.

"Hey, Fate?" Cheiko asks as we walk down the street.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we could go check out this whole witch thing?" She asks quietly.  
"Huh? Why would you wanna do that?" I stop walking. She doesn't answer. But I know what's in her mind. "Cheiko you can't possibly be thinking..."  
"I just thought maybe... Never mind it's stupid." She sighs. Cheiko's has two obsessions. And one of them is with witches. It's because her mother was a witch, and left her and her father when she was only a few years old. Since then, Cheiko has devoted her life to finding her mother. The only problem is... If I ever met the woman, I would kill her on the spot.  
"Alright." I say.  
"Huh?"  
"Let's do it." I grin.  
"Yay!" She claps her hands together. "Thank you, Fate!" She hugs me.  
"Yeah, yeah..." I wheeze. "You're choking me."  
"Oh!" She unravels her arms. "Now let's go!" She kicks her foot up and slaps the side of her shoe with her hand. Four wheels on each shoe appear.  
"Chi you're so old fashioned." I say grabbing my own means of transportation. A long board with no wheels.  
"Whatever. Race you." She sticks out her tongue and pulls down her right eyelid.  
"Hmph. So that's how it is." I say racing after her.

**Cheiko's POV:**  
I beat Fate to Dr. Stein's house.  
"I win!"  
"It's always just a game with you, isn't it?" Fate asks.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I cross my arms and looking away.  
PRTHUUOOOM!  
The ground shook.  
"What the hell was that?" Fate asks looking around.  
"Some sort of explosion." I confirm.  
"No shit. Looks like things are about to get ugly." Fate says looking into the sky. A witch flew through the air, cackling. Half of her face looked like a doll from a horror movie, stitched to the other side of her face that held black eyes and a twisted grin.  
"Do you think that's her?" I ask looking into the sky as well, dazed. Could this finally be it?  
"I don't think so, Cheiko." Fate shakes his head.  
"Let's go." I say, determined. I kick my right leg up and hit my shoe. The wheels disappear and I begin to hover over the ground.  
"This isn't safe." Fate says.  
"And I'm begging for danger." I grin before I kick off from the ground and send myself into the air. Fate comes up beside me on his longboard. As we get closer I realize no one was following the witch. Just then Dr. Stein appears out of nowhere.  
"Alright, witch, let's see if you can handle this. Soul force!" He yells, slamming into her. The witch twirled upside down. She had a broom. How original. She giggled as Dr. Stein fell to the ground.  
"Fate." I command.  
"Cheiko you've gone to far. This isn't our fight." Fate tries to reason with me.  
I glare at him. He growls but transforms into a staff anyways.  
"Be careful." He says.  
"Let's go, blink of an eye!" I yell.  
"Huh?" The witch turns toward me. But I'm too fast, I disappear and reappear on the other side.  
"Swift kick!" I sweep my leg and Fate in unison toward the witch, knocking her broom away. The broom falls but she remains floating in the air.  
"Oh, I see we have a little trouble maker." She says. "Lovely."  
"This witch is strong. Watch yourself." Fate says.  
"Tick tock, tick tock," she waves a finger in the air. "Time to stop the clock."  
Before I know it she springs forward and knocks me backwards. I flail my arms and legs and somehow manage to get back into the air.  
"Had enough?" Fate asks.  
"Never." I hiss.  
"That's my girl." He grins  
"Soul resonance!" We yell in perfect unison. Fate changes into a hammer. Together our souls start to glow. "Hammer head!" I shout. Swinging Fate at the witch. "Predator!" Fate knocks the witch upside down. "Witch hunter!" I cry, giving the final blow. The witch dissolves into air with only her soul remaining.  
"We... We did it..." I whisper. I'm so amazed I don't even notice Fate standing beside me now.  
"We sure did, Chi." He pats my head and grabs the soul, dropping it into his mouth. "Now only 96 souls to go."  
I smile, "Let's go home."  
We lower ourselves onto the ground and begin the journey home.  
"Say Cheiko... I was wondering..."  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"If you want to find your mother so badly, why did you kill that witch back there?" He asks.  
"Obviously you don't get it." I laugh, "When I find my mother, I'm going to kill her." I giggle.

**Rito's POV:**  
"Oh my God, that exam killed me!" Naomi shouts as we entered the cafeteria. I roll my eyes in response. She's so overdramatic.  
We grab our lunches and sit in the corner of the room away from everyone else- like always.  
"So how do you think it went for you, Mr. Smartypants?" Naomi asks and took a large bite of her egg sandwich.  
I shrug. "Like any ordinary exam." I smash my fork into the squishy spaghetti noodles.  
"Good for you. Well anyways, I think we should extend our practice hours a bit... Y'know, to get more experience in..." Naomi says, her eyes looking down at the tile flooring.  
"Are you sure? No offense, but you seem pretty whipped by just two hours. I don't think you'd be able to take more." I say, immediately regretting it. Naomi's eyes were now looking at me; Pissed.  
"You know what? If I'm so weak why don't you just replace me?!"  
"I didn't say you were we-" I didn't get to finish my sentence due to Naomi's hand slapping me across the face.  
Like I said, overdramatic.  
"The whole damn reason I wanted to extend was so I could get stronger! Did you really not get that?!" She stomps off into the girls' bathroom. I remain seated.  
Why did I have to get stuck with such an emotional girl as my closest friend?

**Naomi's POV:**

Rito you dumbass. You really need to think about what you're gonna say before you do so... I wipe a tear from my face and look into the mirror of the stinky bathroom. I guess I'm trapped in here until the next bell rings in order to avoid him. I lean against the wall, these memories keep coming back...  
Flashback time! :D Also sorry if these two POV's are a little slow, I don't really know what to make them do...  
I was alone wherever I went. My parents didn't really care what I did as long as I wasn't getting into trouble, my older sister... Well, let's just say she was a little narcissistic. People never complimented me on anything, until school hit I didn't know what that word even meant, and I wondered why the teacher was suddenly praising me all the time. But still, I didn't know where I belonged friend-wise. Bullies would get to me, of course, due to my lack of self-confidence, and most kids would even use me to do their homework. I would constantly be known as the weakest in my class. All this drastically changed when I met Rito though, he looked like the type that would make the class bully tremble in fear, and I thought that if he gave me a chance, we could accomplish anything. When we finally became acquaintances, I found out who he truly was: A kind, sweet, thoughtful young man who could do anything cool- and still sleeps with a stuffed bear. But most importantly, he gave me strength to do things I never thought I would do before.  
I open up the door and sit back down at the table where Rito sat at.  
"I'm sorry I slapped you."  
"It's fine."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
Rito gave me a small bonk on the head. "Duh, what would I do without you?"

**Rai's POV**  
"I feel like we've been here before!" I yell frantically switching directions.  
"I'm sure if we keep on going left we'll get somewhere!" Ryder lectures me from his bow form.  
"And I wanted to see a real witch!" I pouted. "Dr. Stein has probably already got her!"  
We shuffled around for about fifteen more minutes. Now I had given up on finding Dr. Stein's house. I justed wanted to find my way back home!  
"How could we get lost?!" Ryder scolded me. "This is kind of your fault."  
"My fault?!" I stop. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine!"  
"I'll never get my icecream!" Ryder wails to which I just roll my eyes.  
"I'm sure we'll find our way back eventually," I continue walking. "Just keep going left."  
We keep on walking for quite awhile. Then we finally came across actual people. Ryder turned back from bow form and started looking around.  
"Where are we?" He wandered off.  
I didn't notice. He really is like a dog.  
"Ryder?" I finally realize he's gone.  
Shoot. I'm hungry and I'm tired. Can't I just go home now? I wandered around looking for anywhere he might be. No where, I couldn't find him anywhere!  
Finally, it could have been my imagination but it looked like the clouds had parted from the sun. There the rays were shining down on an ice cream shop. I could almost hear the choir singing.  
He wasn't there.. If he's not there then I'm done. Finished. There is nowhere else he could have wandered off to. So I bought some ice cream to bribe him out of hiding. Maybe since he was so much like a dog he would have the same sense of smell as one.  
I wandered around for a bit longer. Then just when I had given up.. I tripped and fell over on a homeless guy.  
"I am so sorry!" I quickly say realizing I had spilt ice cream all over him.  
He just grunts at me and I walk away quickly. Now I'm really done looking for him. I am way too tired. Maybe I can sit on this park bench. Just for a bit. Yeah, only for a bit...

**Ryder's POV**  
"Oh look Rai!" I walk happily in front of her. "There's an ice cream shop!"  
"And oh there's the sign..." I walk over to the town sign. "We are currently in... Fajita City."  
"Well that's a weird name." I decide to say, Rai seemed very quiet. She was probably just upset about getting lost. Then I noticed some people looking at me.  
"Mommy?" I see a little girl tug on her mom's skirt. "Why is that weird man talking to himself?"  
"Just ignore him and walk away dear."  
Then I look behind me and Rai isn't there anymore! Where did she run off to? Honestly, running away won't solve anything. So now I have to go look for her. Gosh, why does she make me do all this work for her?  
I walk along the street and gaze longingly at the ice cream shop.  
"No!" I scold myself. "I can't, I have to look for Rai."  
While I'm passing it I close my eyes to avoid temptation. Then I suddenly trip over something and fall over.  
"God dang it!" I look up and see a furious homeless guy.  
"I'm sorry sir!" What was his problem?  
Then I sniff.  
"Ice cream..." I sniff some more. "Vanilla... with.. oreo."  
"Rai's favorite!" I snap my fingers. "Well I'm just the greatest detective in the world."  
"Where did the girl that spilled her ice cream on you go?" I ask the homeless man.  
"Mommy!" I hear the little girl again.  
And I look and sure enough. No one there. Rai always told me I had to pay attention to other people more. And I had lost my trail. I keep on walking into a park. And I see the park benches. They look so nice and comfy. Most of them are taken by parents who have kids playing in the park. So I take one that is occupied by someone else though I didn't really take notice as to who they were. They had their head down anyway.  
I sat there just thinking again. Thinking makes me sad. When I start thinking I start to realize things. Like how pointless everything seems and how insignificant we are. That's why I don't think very often. But sometimes the thoughts come to me.  
Then suddenly the person next to me very rudely interrupting my thoughts. They rest their head on my shoulder. I roll my eyes annoyed. They must be sleeping. About to wake them up I look at their face. It's Rai.  
So I stop. For some reason I don't feel like waking her up anymore. I just sit there. The mom's left with their children to go have dinner. I just sit there. Finally the sun starts going down and I just sit there. It get's dark outside and I sit there. Her head on my shoulder. And I feel my head falling and my eyes closing. I let them. And we both just sit there.  
When I wake up I feel like I'm... Walking? I open my eyes. It's bright outside. Then I realize I'm on Rai's back. I don't know why this startles me but it does and I fall to the ground.  
"Oh good morning." Rai laughs.  
I sit up and realize that we are already back in death city. People look are looking at us and laughing. Or maybe I was just imagining it. How embarrassing to be carried by a girl!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon: it'd be so helpful if people would review more often. Just one review isn't gonna cut it.  
Fajita: Yeah we want to know what you think!  
Savikatze: Do it or we'll eat your soul... Literally  
JayMan551: Souls don't actually taste that good. I would know  
Fate:(・****ω・****)ノ ****owmn om nom nom  
Naomi: Yummy.  
Savikatze: Jaaaaaaaaaaaay! And Naomi and Fate, stop breaking the Fourth wall.  
Naomi: Sorry...  
Fate: what's a fourth wall...?  
Savikatze: the wall that's between the creators and the characters.  
Savikatze: and dragon why do you wanna kill off Cheiko's momma?  
Dragon: well if you  
Savikatze: read it you'd understand blah blah blah  
Dragon: ...  
JayMan551: You all have OC's, why do I have to be cannon?  
Dragon: Ask the readers, you've let them down by dying/sleeping for the first three chapters.  
JayMan551: I was tired!  
Dragon: Don't make up excuses.  
JayMan551: I can't write in this chapter either. Now I need to learn more about my character.  
Dragon: Don't mess with the sleeping dragon.( *｀****ω´)**

**Cheiko's POV:**  
"Do you want tea?" Fate asks from the kitchen. I was almost asleep, but then he had to go and wake me up. What a jerk.  
"I'm sleeping." I say rolling over on the couch. I can practically hear him rolling his eyes.  
"Okay I'll make you some then." He's says, clearly not understanding what sleep is. I threw a pillow at him, it missed by quite a few feet.  
"You really need to work on your aim." He says without turning around. How did he know I threw it then?  
"You need to work on letting people sleep." I mumble.  
"Oh come on, it was time for you to wake up anyways." He says, setting down a cup in front of me, then looks out the window. "Damn we aren't gonna walk in all this rain today, are we?"  
"Rain isn't a good reason to skip school." I say, sitting up and drinking from the tea cup.  
"I know." Fate sighs and sits on the floor across from me.  
Silence.  
"I hate rain." Fate says.  
"Hating's not good for your soul." I say, standing and taking the tray of tea to the kitchen.  
"Strongly dislike." He corrects himself.  
"Alright Fate, let's go to school." I say, grabbing an umbrella that was leaning against the wall beside the door.

We walk quietly with only the sound of constant rain fall. Fate looks irritated, I can hardly resist from making fun of him. The rain didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon, maybe only get worse.

"It looks like the sky is almost black." Fate says, looking out of the cafeteria window.  
"I believe you have your colors confused, that's a grayish purple." I tap his nose.  
"Whatever." He grumbles. He didn't take well to the rain. I walk around the cafeteria and see those two sitting in the far back corner. I never understood them, I don't think anyone did.  
"Don't you ever feel bad for them?" I ask, looking over at Rito and Naomi. Maybe we should go sit by them.  
Fate crosses his arms and outs his head down, then looks up slightly, "Why should I? They seem pretty happy together." I pat his back, Maybe tomorrow when he's not so grumpy.  
Later that night...

"It's still raining. What the hell is this!?" Fate hisses standing in from of the window. There's a flash of lightning and his silhouette glows for a moment.  
"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just rain." I say, knitting a scarf.  
"It's so consistent though." He growls. He continues searching for something about the rain to seem fishy.  
My eyes drift up to the paper sitting on the glass coffee table.  
"Fate...?"  
"Hmph?"  
"What is this...?" I ask daintily moving my fingers toward the paper.  
"Huh? It's just my report I- no don't touch that!" He cries as I grab the paper and start looking over it. He watches in silent horror as I read. When I'm finished, I calmly set it down.  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU WRITE SOMETHING SO AWFUL AND DISGUSTING?!"  
"I'm sorry please forgive me!" He cries.  
"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CAPITALIZE YOUR NAME! YOU FORGOT A PERIOD IN THE THIRD SENTENCE OF THE FOURTH PARAGRAPH! YOU HAVE TO ITALICIZE WHEN WRITING THE NAME OF ANOTHER SOURCE! YOU USE QUOTATION MARKS WHEN USING QUOTES!" I yell, waving my fists in the air frantically.  
"I'm sorry I won't ever do it again! Please stop! You get so scary when you're like this..."  
"THIS WORD IS SPELLED WRONG! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE! MAYBE I'D FORGIVE YOU IF I WERE A MORON!" I say, pounding my fists into him. I then proceed to fix all of the mistakes on his paper.  
About two hours later...

"Feel better?" He asks.  
I fix one more mistake. My eyes start to water. I hold my work up to him, "It's...perfect." I grin.  
"Wow, thanks Cheiko. It really is good. I'll be sure to get an A on it now." He snatches it and puts it in his backpack.

**Fate's POV:**  
"Wow, thanks Cheiko. It really is good. I'll be sure to get an A on it now." I say, snatching the paper from her before she can take it back and zip it into my backpack. But there was no response. "Chi?" I ask, turning around. She was fast asleep on the couch. I sigh, picking her up and putting her on her bed in her room. The lightning flashed again outside, then thunder rumbled. I point at the window, "If you wake her up, it is the last straw. If you wake up the sleeping dragon... I'm coming after you." Another flash of lightning and I swear I can make out a face in the sky. It must've been my imagination, because it disappeared moments later. "Sleep safely, Cheiko." I say before shutting the door behind me.

The next day it continued to rain. Thankfully the thunder didn't wake up Cheiko, so she was somewhat a pleasant person. But something was a little off about her.  
"Okay," I say finally in the middle of History. "What's up?"  
"Nothing." She mumbles, laying her head on her arms.  
"Come on, I think I can tell when something's bothering you." I nudge her arm with my elbow.  
"I had a dream last night..." She says. I wait. "It was about my mom." I wait for her to continue but she doesn't.  
"Don't worry about it." I pat her head. "It was just a dream."  
"Thanks." She says. A loud boom filled the air.  
"That's strange." The teacher says. "Stop interrupting my class, filthy weather." Then she looks up. "Oh yes, speaking of interruptions, Fate." I look up startled. What did I do? "Lord Death would like to see you and Cheiko in his office."  
"Fine by me." I shrug and get up. At least the windows aren't so close in there, I'm sick of all this rain.  
"What do you think he wants?" Chi asks as we walk down the hallway.  
"I don't know." I respond. We walk in and Death is busy looking into his mirror.  
"Lord Death?" Chi says softly.  
"Huh? Oh hello there! Sorry about that, my hearing hasn't been as good lately as it used to be." He says, bouncing over to us. "Have you noticed how much it's been raining lately?"  
I ball my hands into fists, Great, so that's what this is about. I really don't want to talk about this, but it's worth it if he has some answers and knows how to stop it.  
"Yes, we have." Cheiko answers for me.  
"Good. Then you should know we have a very powerful witch on our hands."  
"Wha!" Cheiko gasps.  
"Another one? Figures..." I say remembering the face in the window I saw last night. But what was she doing by our apartment? Unless...  
Cheiko looks up, eager. Death continues, "It's Procella, the storm witch." Cheiko and I share glances. Could this be it?  
"So what do we have to do with this?" I ask.  
"I want you to be the ones who go after her." Death answers. "I've put together a team for you. I think I'll give them a call."  
"Woah, woah, hold on a sec there buddy. A team?" I ask, surprised. No he can't be serious. I don't do teams. Just Chi and me.  
"I know you two are strong but you can't get too cocky, Fate. This witch is very dangerous." Death advises. He then proceeds to call into our teacher to retrieve the others. We wait patiently until Rito, Naomi, Ryder, and Rai enter the room.  
"Not these guys." I mumble, crossing my arms.  
"Oh look it's our best friends." Ryder looks cautiously at Rai like she was going to blow up or something.  
"Yay strangers!" Naomi cheers as she enters the room. Rito does nothing but stare at the crowd next to her side.  
Cheiko and Rai begin to glare at each other. Tension fills the air.  
"Eheh um... Nice to meetcha all." Naomi says, trying to break the ice.  
"Alright well go and have fun out there!" Death says.

**Rito's POV (Flashback): **  
The following afternoon Naomi and I walked out onto the field behind the academy.  
"So I'll ask one more time, are you sure about this?" I ask reluctantly.  
"Positive." Naomi replies. I nod my head and set up the test dummies. "Let's get started."  
Naomi transforms before my eyes into her scythe-self. I should be giving her more encouragement, what kind of friend am I?

Naomi turns back human and collapses on the grass after we finish off the last dummy.  
"Damn... Are you okay?" I concernly ask.  
Naomi sits up and looks up at the sky. "Never been better!" A huge grin spreads across her face. I really should've given more hope in her in the first place.  
"So, we're sticking with three hours from now on?"  
"Yup! Hehehe, I feel like I'm getting stronger already!" How a weapon can feel like that is beyond me, but whatever makes her happy.  
I smile lightly. "Good."  
Naomi giggles more. "I love it when you smile, Rito!"  
I automatically stop smiling.  
"Hey! What's with you?!" Naomi spazzes like always when I do that. She shouldn't bring it up, it just makes me feel like a wuss. A strong fighter should always have their most committed and serious facial expression.  
Oh, what the hell am I even talking about.

"KFC! KFC!" Naomi chants as I bring back a bag from the greasy fast food place. Dinner's at my place today- and it's cheap.  
Naomi rummages through the bag and takes out her container of food. I will never understand how she can eat so unhealthy yet never gain a pound... Maybe it's all the energy she has to burn up...  
"Maybe we should get some studying in for tomorrow's quiz in Stein's class." I suggest as I pick at my overly crispy chicken leg. I really don't want to eat this...  
"Nah, his quizzes usually have three to four questions maximum, and most of it is just review," Naomi responds with crumbs all over her face. I roll my eyes.  
"Y'know what I want? To be assigned a mission." She adds.  
"Those are only for the advanced, I doubt we'll be getting one for a while..." There I go being Mr. Pessimist again.  
"You never know! Stay positive, will ya?!" Naomi barks as she polishes off her second wing.  
She's right.

**Naomi's POV (Also flashback):**  
"Mr. Mori and Ms. Heart, will you please come here?" Dr. Stein announces after class when almost everyone else has left.  
"Yes?" I reply for both of us.  
Dr. Stein smiles. "Today is your lucky day, your team is being assigned a mission~!"  
Rito's eyes are mega wide, and I'm glowing with joy!  
"Thank you, thank you sir!" I chirp. Dr. Stein pulls out a several pieces of paper held together by a staple and hands to me. "Everything you need to know is in this- But I must warn you, it is mildly dangerous- and it is with two other strong teams, but I have faith in both of you that you can get it done with them." He ends his sentence with a wink. I bow and skip off with Rito to lunch period.  
"This looks pretty tough," Rito flips through the small packet. "I wonder why he's giving it to us..."  
"Who cares why! Just be grateful we got ourselves a mission!" I gloat. "Lemme read it now!" I snatch the papers from him and begin to read.  
"A witch, eh? Oh man, this is so frickin' exciting!" I throw the papers in the air and lean back in my chair.  
"You do know we could possibly get ourselves killed, right?" Rito asks me. I click my tongue.  
"That's very unlikely."  
"Whatever." Rito says.

**Ryder's POV**  
"Now we can prove to them how good we are!"Rai was a bit too excited. "I could tell she was intimidated there. She was about to give up. But no that wouldn't make her a worthy opponent. But they are so scared. I know it. I could see it in their eyes."  
Most of the time Rai is good at reading people. Maybe the the fact that she didn't like those particular people made her unable to read them.  
"Don't you think that I'm wrong Ryder." She stopped her speech to yell at me. "I'm right."  
I nodded my head and she bopped me on the head before going back to bragging about how we would beat Cheiko and Fate.  
"What about Rito and Naomi?" I asked curious as to what she might say.  
"...I don't know." She stops. "I've definitely noticed them before."  
"Really I haven't." I say leaning back. She just continues.  
"They are always in the back. No one really knows who they are or what they do. They are just there. Though Naomi seemed happy to meet new people. Rito seemed to be holding her back. But I guess she doesn't mind. I wonder..." Rai suddenly got quieter.  
"I think we should team up with them and just leave Cheiko and Fate." Rai suddenly decided. "Let's just leave them. We don't really need them anyway."  
I just stared at her with wide eyes. How could she be so reckless? Especially at a time like this with a really powerful witch. What would Lord Death say?

**Rai's POV**  
Now we have to train as much as possible before we leave. Of course the only way I could get Ryder to do that was with ice cream. Then I would also have to tell Naomi and Rito our plan. I wonder where they live..  
*Thank you Savikatze for writing dialog for meh*  
"Hey Rai, guess what!" Ryder walked up to me later that day with a ice cream filled popsicle in his hand.  
I sigh. "What is it?"  
"I found out where Rito and Naomi live!" My jaw dropped.  
"What are you, a stalker?!" I shriek. Ryder shrugs, avoiding answering my question. "Do you want to know or not?"  
"Fine. But I'm still gonna think you're a stalker." I reply.  
Ryder tells me where each of their houses (apartment in Rito's case) are at and their usual after school hangout: The field behind the academy.  
I nod. "Then after school is when we tell them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleeping Dragon: I just bought a blue dragon, his name is Nemasu Isu Dorogan.  
JayMan551: I know enough about Blair to write in this chapter. I am being forced to make things awkward, and I have the best idea for it... MUHAHAHA!  
Savikatze: what with the title  
Fajita: Yeah now it's all weird now  
JayMan551: Why change the title? I liked it the way it was.  
Savikatze: idk *looks at dragon*  
Dragon: awww this is so cute. You all wrote while I was away!ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ****  
Cheiko: Jay! You put commas if there is a sentence fragment before dialog! What the hell is wrong with you!? I shouldn't have to sit here and babysit your writing. *slaps face repeatedly* And you, *points at Fajita* I despise the way you are so carefree with your punctuation. Learn where to put ellipses!  
Savikatze: you haven't lectured me I must be doing good ^_^  
JayMan551: Don't blame me, I told you I was tired. x.x Besides you spelled put wrong. There's only supposed to be one 't' so, ha!  
Dragon: Nemasu Isu Doragon is tired, too. But I still can tell the difference between a Segway and a race car.-_-  
JayMan551: What does a Segway and a race car have to do with anything? Besides you're not Nemasu Isu Doragon, that's the blue dragon you bought! I don't think he even knows what a Segway or race car is, he's fictional. :p  
Dragon: Hush you. It's a metaphor.  
JayMan551: Don't hush me!  
Dragon: *covers mouth***

**Blair's POV:**  
"I'm back Death City!" I shouted cupping my hands around my mouth, as I stood on top of a floating pumpkin, looking down upon the magnificent city. "It's been far too long." I said after bringing my hands down to my sides. I stood there looking down and watching the people go about their daily lives. A few of which stop and stared at me.  
After a few minutes I sat down and used my powers to guide the floating pumpkin to my double stacked pumpkin home. The first thing I do after entering the front door is stretch after a long day's journey, then strip down and take a nice long bath. But I didn't want it to be too long I did have an appointment later today.  
Dr. Stein and Lord Death looked at eachother then stared at me quizzically.  
"You wish to become a student here?" Asked Lord Death "Why? You are already a proficient enough user of magic. And you aren't a meister or weapon, so technically you're not allowed."  
"Aww please." I begged giving him my cutest face possible. Death was about to break I saw it in his eyes.  
Someone came running in. I heard panting behind me and Death's attention shifted. "Yes, Death Scythe?"  
I turned around, "Death Scythe? Oh, hi Spirit."  
Spirit blushed, "Hello Blair, age has been kind to you, you look like you haven't aged a day since I last saw you."  
"Age hasn't been kind to you, you definitely look older."  
Spirit slouched down "I know."  
"I can't enroll you as a student, maybe a teacher's aid if you complete this one task. A group of students have been assigned to take down a witch. Four of the six assigned have decided to ditch two other members in hopes to kill the witch themselves. They think they are ready, but they're not! I need you to aid them if, only if, things get hairy and they need help. Understand?"  
"Yea, I think I get it. So you can't enroll me as a student, but to enroll me as a teacher's aid I have to make sure some kids don't kill themselves."  
Death nodded, "That's about right."

**Rai's POV:**  
After Ryder and I ate our lunch we made our way down to the field. There we saw two people sitting there all alone. We approached them.  
"Hi!" I greet them cheerfully. "Do you remember us?"  
The girl looked up at us and blinked a few times before responding, "Hi! And yeah I do! What's up?" Meanwhile the boy sitting next to her said nothing.  
"Well Rai here has a dum-" I cut off Ryder. "I was just thinking. The other people we are paired up with... We don't really need them right?"  
"Well... They did seem a little cold toward all of us.." The girl slowly said.  
"Right, so I think that we should just go along without them." I explained. "Besides they have already killed a witch. Now is our chance to kill one."  
The girl was about to answer, but the young man next to her beat her, "Deal."  
"What? Rito!" The girl gasped. "Are you sure? Dr. Stein assigned ALL of us..." The boy -Rito I assume- shrugged. "I like the idea."  
"Great!" I exclaim. "So everyone's in?"  
The dark blonde girl hesitated, but finally said, "...In..."  
"Though I'm not sure either... I'll go." Ryder agreed also.  
"So we will have to leave earlier than assigned. That way they won't know." I explain. "So how about in an hour?"  
"Okay!" They both stood up. "I'm gonna go home and pack quickly, would you two like to come and have some tea?" The girl asked politely.  
"Gross I hate te-" Ryder started but I had to cut him off once again. "We would love to."  
"We have other things to drink too, like pop." She added with a smirk. "Let's go." She grabbed Rito's hand.

**Rito's POV:**  
Naomi drags me to her small apartment along with our new acquaintances Rai and Ryder... Although I am still wary about the two, I think we will all be able to accomplish the mission before the others.  
"Here you go!" Naomi sets a can of orange pop and a cup of tea in front of the guests- I wasn't in the mood for anything to drink. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She walks off down the hallway, leaving me alone with them.  
They were silent for awhile. The boy looking at the ground and the girl sipping her tea.  
"So..." The boy starts, obviously bored. "You like ice cream?"  
I try my best to keep silent, but I finally gave in and said, "I guess some flavors..."  
Ryder perks up. "Really?! So what is your favorite?"  
I think for a moment. I really hadn't had ice cream in years.. In fact, my first time I tasted it was when I was with Naomi. It was cookie dough flavored, and it was really tasty... "Cookie Dough."  
"Oh that's a good one." He smiles. "I like any flavor but especially one's with lots of chocolate."  
"Can we talk about something else?" Rai started getting annoyed. I guess Ryder talks about ice cream a lot.  
"Sure, like what?" I'm surprised by how social I was starting to get. Naomi would be proud of me. I wonder if she can hear us...  
Rai stopped for a bit thinking of what to talk about. After a long pause she finally gave up.  
"I like strawberry flavor." She told us.  
"That's a good flavor." I reply. Just then, Naomi skipped out holding an overly stuffed messenger bag.  
"I'm all set!" She chirps. "What about you guys?"  
"I don't need to bring hardly anything." I say.  
"I already packed!" Rai announces standing up.  
"And I can just mooch off of most of her stuff." Ryder also stood up. "And I also put my things in her bag."  
Naomi grins. "Did you remember to pack Mr. Teddy?" She asks me. I bonk her on the head, my face pink with embarrassment. "Oh be quiet..." I secretly put him in her bag earlier.  
Rai just smiles at me and Ryder didn't seem to care.  
"Let's go already!" He complains.  
"Okay, okay!" Naomi says. "Wait... Where are we suppose to go?!"  
"He didn't tell you? We are going to a city called Provo." Rai explained.  
"The storm seemed to be heading that way." Ryder was already impatiently walking out the door.  
"Do any of you have a map or something?"

**Fate's POV:**  
"Chi! Let's go!" I call. "We're gonna be late."  
"Sorry!" She calls back. "Okay, I'm ready!" She says, bringing out about six bags.  
"Geez, think you're overdoing it a bit?" I ask, giving her a quizzical look.  
"Nah." She replies, short of breath. I roll my eyes and walk over to her.  
"Here let me help help you with that." I say, grabbing one of the bags and knocking the rest over, while grabbing Cheiko before she had any time to object.  
"Wait! No! Fate that's not the right-"  
"Hush, you'll be fine." I say slinging her over my shoulder so I could grab my own bags before heading out the door. This didn't help.  
"FATE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" She says pounding her fists into my back.  
"I'll take my chances." I grin.

"That's so uncool." I say, looking around the empty cemetery. The others were supposed to be here forever ago.  
"Do you think they ditched us?" Cheiko asks.  
"Yeah. Definitely." I say, dropping my bag onto the ground and pulling out my portable mirror.  
"Urg! This is probably all that one girl's fault! Rai and Ryder. Think they're so smooth." Cheiko fumes.  
"Calm down, Chi. We can take this witch down with just the two of us." I say and grab my long board off of my backpack, step on and hover over the ground. Then I fog up the mirror and write 42-42-564.  
"Hey Lord Death, it's Fate."  
"Hiya, Fate! What's happenin?" Lord Death bounced over to his mirror.  
"The others ditched us, so we're going after Procella ourselves." I say, getting ready to take off.  
"Okedoke! Just remember, it's your choice so it's your consequences!" Death warns.  
"Yeah. See ya." I nod, putting the mirror in my backpack. "You ready, Chi?"  
"Mhm!" She says, ready to kick off.  
"Let's show those losers what we can do." I grin.  
"Okay, Fate!"

**Cheiko's POV:**

"You look pretty angry. What happened? You seemed happy just a second ago." Fate says as we make our way to the outer parts of town.  
"Those losers totally didn't wait for us! Cheap bastards what do they think this is?" I growl.  
"Calm down, Cheiko. I'm sure things will turn out." He tries to reassure me. I choose to fume in silence after that. How could Fate not be angry. Maybe he's just too stupid to know between right and left today. We're past the city's borderline now.  
"Hey, do you hear that?" Fate asks suddenly.  
"No." I say bluntly. Then I do hear it.  
Wooosh!  
Something flies past us. Then stops in the distance and comes back.  
"Well, well. I see that I have two more trouble makers to deal with now." The lady riding the broomstick that had just flown past us says.  
"We're a lot more than just a little trouble." I say, ready to face her. But where are the others. Did they just miss her? Did they go a different way? I lowered myself to the ground along with Fate.  
"Come down here and fight!" Fate calls up to the witch, who was still hovering on the broom. "Or are you too scared." He taunts.  
"Stupid kids." She says and comes down. "Always getting in my way." She gracefully kicks off the broom and lands on both feet without faltering. "Who do you think you are anyways?"  
I ignore her question and wait for Fate to transform into the staff. As if reading my mind he does just that.  
"Oh, a meister and her weapon. How cute." She grins with a wicked smile. The sky grows dark and it begins to rain.  
"Fate." I say.  
"Ready." He answers. I think carefully about my next move.  
"Desire." I hiss, intending to plummet Fate through the witch's torso. She moves quickly to the side. I grunt. She moves forward and sends a sharp bolt up through my side. I hunch over but stay on my feet.  
"Cheiko!" Fate yells.  
"I'm alright." I assure him as the next blow comes, I block it with Fate. Multiple blows push me back but I block each one.  
"We can't just beat her like this. We have to figure something out." Fate says.  
"Right." I say looking around. Then it comes to me. "Fate. I think I have an idea."  
"Alright so use it."  
"But I need something to distract her." And as if on cue I see something behind the witch, far in the distance. But it was coming closer.  
"Soul resonance." I command.  
"But Cheiko-"  
"Just do it." I cut him off. As we resonate I watch the object come closer and closer. "Perfect." I purr. It was Rito. Fate smoothly changed into a hammer. This was going well.  
"Hammerhead." I demand. We swing forward, knocking the witch back. Rito was only a few yards behind the witch, Naomi in his hands.  
"You're going to have to do better than that." The witch says, wiping blood from her forehead.  
"Flaw." It was a dangerous move but I knew I could handle it. Time glitched for a second which was enough to get me behind Procella.  
"Predator." She whipped around but it was too late because Rito distracted her, both of us rammed into her at once. I zipped around so that I was facing Procella and breathed.  
"Death grip." I say with pure confidence. A look flashed across her face but I didn't know what it meant. Scared? Confused? It doesn't matter hands reach out toward the with and grasps her neck. They strangle her. She suddenly grins.  
"Let's do this again sometime shall we." She says before evaporating and disappearing into the rest of the rain. Her soul didn't appear which must mean...  
"Damn. She got away." Fate growls before returning to his human form.  
"Good job, guys!" I hear Naomi's voice as the rain worsens.  
"Hey!" Fate barks at Rito who suddenly appeared. Rito raises an eyebrow. "What the hell? You left without us!"  
"Well it was their idea." Rito points a thumb behind him.  
"Who's idea?" I ask. Two shadows form in the rain until their faces are visible. Ryder and Rai. I prepare to explode at them before Fate lays a hand on my shoulder.  
"We were wrong." Rai admits suddenly.  
"You are worthy of being a part of our team." Ryder adds. Rai didn't look too happy about this.  
"Well duh! We knew that! You jerks just left us without any warning! If anything you're the ones who aren't worthy of being our partners." I hiss.  
"But you did let Procella get away." Rai points out.  
"...Bitch." I mumble. Can she just not point out our flaws for like... two seconds?  
"Anyways, we need to find out where she went. We'll need to contact Lord Death immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jay: Muhahaha... Dragon's fate is sealed. No pun intended. Time to put my plan in motion.  
Dragon: You idiot, Fate is a boy.  
Savikatze: Leedle leedle  
Dragon: I got a Wattpad account! I have more stories there so follow me: TheFierceBunnyDragon  
Savikatze: I made one too, it's Savikatze.  
Fajita: Pianoca is my username.  
Dragon: Jay, fix this. Fate is not a girl. He is quite obviously a boy.**

**Blair's POV:**  
"You did well Blair," Complimented Death, "No one was hurt so I'll keep my end of the bargain. Unfortunately all of the instructor and instructor aid dorms have been taken so you'll have to room with a student. He goes by the name of Fate."  
-

After arriving to my new dorm I stripped out of my clothes and fell asleep on one of the beds.

**Cheiko's POV:**

"Let's go, Fate." I beg, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the scene.  
"But they're so... So..."  
"Fake." I say bluntly. "So now that we've got that cleared up... Can we go?"  
"But I want to watch!" Fate says. Today in Death City there was a group of swim suit models taking a photo shoot. Why they choose to come here, I'll never understand.  
"Please, Fate?" I say in a softer voice. "I'm tired and I want to go home now." I say rubbing one of my eyes, it had been a long day.  
Fate's attention snaps over to me. He sighs, "Sorry. Let's go." He picks me up and throws me onto his back, carrying me home.

**Naomi's POV:**  
Oh how I wish everybody would just get along! I think with a sigh as I struggle to haul my giant messenger bag full of crap I didn't necessarily need.  
"Do you need help with that?" Rito asks, I smile and give him the bag. "Thanks~!" He throws it over his shoulder with no problem at all and continues walking.

**Ryder's POV:**  
After we talked to Lord Death he told us to just come back to the city. It would take awhile to locate Procella anyway. I was thankful yet unthankful. Almost the whole way back no one could say a word to each other. The cold hatred between Cheiko and Rai seemed to stop all mouths from speaking. They mostly ignored each other but would sometimes look over. If their eyes happened to meet one another... You could almost see the mental war going on between them.  
Somehow I managed to talk Rai into accepting Cheiko and Fate into our team. I thought they were very good and seemed nice. Though I didn't dare speak those words to Rai.

**Fate's POV:**  
"Well that's weird." Cheiko says, unlocking our apartment's door. The lights were all off. Normally Cheiko leaves one on whenever we leave.  
"Very strange." I agree, flicking a switch. The kitchen illuminated, making everything seem normal again. "You must have just forgotten." She nods but doesn't seem very convinced.  
I open the door to my room and-  
"WELCOME HOME, FATE!" An unfamiliar voice screeched. Suddenly something was hugging me. Something... Something soft something...  
"HOLLY SHIT!" I feel as though I've been knocked backwards as my nose began to bleed violently. This voluptuous, purple hairs lady was... To say the least; without clothes.  
"Fate!" I hear Cheiko cry from outside my room.  
"Uh, no! Cheiko, don't come in!" I say clumsily trying to push the strange lady away.  
Cheiko bust down the door and covered her eyes but says nothing. She then uncovers them but averts her gaze to the lamp beside my bed.  
"Uhm... So Fate... What the hell's goin on here?" She asks.  
"I'm not too sure." I say handing the lady a towel and stuffing Kleenex in my nostrils.

**Rai's POV**  
"You are worthy of being on our team." I mock Ryder. "What were you thinking?!"  
"What do you mean miss 'we were wrong'." Ryder turns his back to me.  
"Well mine wasn't that pathetic." I mumble. "Sure we decided to keep them on our team but that's only to prove to them that we are better."  
"What did you say?" Ryder faces me again coming closer. "You said you would finally accept them!"  
"Well..." I start feeling guilty. "We are still tied."  
"Nope" Ryder stops me. "They were able to chase away Procella."  
"But they didn't beat her." I point out. "We can!"  
Just then my cell phone rang. Oh boy it was Cheiko. I hand the phone to Ryder afraid of bursting with anger.  
"Hello?" He answers. I watch him as he listens. Suddenly he gets a smile on his face.  
"Yes we'll be right over." He hangs up the phone and I slap it out of his hands.  
"We'll be right over?!" I yell. "No way I am I going over there."  
"C'mon" He begs. "They said that they had a gift for us as kind of a 'thank you for letting us be in your group' thing."  
I glare at him. He just smiles and begins to drag me there.  
"Welcome" Cheiko greets us way too cheerfully. I refused to look at her. I face the wall.  
"Should we come in?" Ryder asks.  
"No just wait here for a moment." Cheiko smiles. She goes back to grab something and shoves it out the door. Then closes and locks the door behind her.  
"What did she give us Ryder?" I ask, not really wanting to look. For all I know she could have given us a time bomb. Stupid Ryder.  
"Help me!" I can barely hear Ryder say. It sounds muffled somehow.  
I turn around to see a woman in a towel hugging Ryder. Crying and saying something about not being wanted by Fate. I stand there staring for. Letting my anger rise. Then all in one motion I break the door open, throw the woman back in and start dragging Ryder away while he gasped for breath.  
"She tried to suffocate me with her boobs." He cried.


End file.
